The Twilight Store
by icy-abyss
Summary: The Twilight Store is your one-stop shopping destination for anything and everything you need. Watch how the characters of Twilight help you around the different sections in this store and the drama and hilarity that will follow them. Fluffy-Drabble fic. All Human.
1. Prologue

AN: Hey guys, this is a new story that I have that have been floating about in my mind. It is sort of a drabble story so it will be short. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related. The only thing I own is this story floating around inside my head.

* * *

**Prologue**

_Published on: 25 February 2013_

_Location Published: The Stephanie Meyer's Magazine_

_Section Published: The Advertisment Page_

_Advertiser: the Twilight Store._

Welcome to the Twilight Store. Whatever you seek, you shall find it on our shelves. If you fail to find what you seek, please approach our friendly staff and they shall help you find what your heart desires. If in any unforeseeable circumstances you fail to find what you seek, then feel free to leave a message with our staff, or drop us an email at **TheTwilightStore** _at_ **gmail** _dot_ **com**, or tweet us _at_ **TheTwilightStore**. We will look into the situation and rectify the missing product as soon as we can. We hope you have enjoyed shopping at The Twilight Store and we hope to see you again.

* * *

So how was it? Good or bad? Leave your comments and let me know.

_*The email and twitter account do not exist (I think). I just randomly came up with it for this story. By the way, the notations are in itallics because ff doesn't let me type them inside the story :(*_

NOTE: This story does not have a fixed update schedule. Whatever and whenever something comes to my mind, I will write and post it. That being said, there is no beta for this story either. If you spot any mistakes, kindly let me know so I can edit and change it.


	2. Meeting the Manager: Aro

Disclaimer: Don't own anything twilight related.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting the Manger Aro**

Welcome! Welcome to The Twilight Store. Yes, yes, it is THE Twilight store with the capital T in front. Silly publisher forgot to capitalize the T in the previous chapter of this story and that just irks me. What is The Twilight Store without the The with the capital T right? It will just be Twilight Store and that will not be special. No. Totally not at all special and that is not what we are aiming for right folks?

Yes anyway, before I get carried away, my name is Aro. And I am the manager at The Twilight Store. This set up by me for you people out there to give you the ultimate perfect shopping experience in just one place alone so it saves you the trouble of travelling elsewhere to find what you need. I have assembled a perfect set of crew here at The Twilight Store and they will help you with absolutely whatever you need here.

Before I leave you to explore this store, just a word of caution. Aro, that is me if you cannot remember, absolutely do not tolerate stealing in any form at all. That includes no shoplifting, secretly tasting the food on the shelf, destroying our products, plagiarizing the perfection in which you find within this store layout and etc. etc. So please watch yourself and behave yourselves while exploring this shopping haven that I created for you. Goodbye and have a pleasant day ahead!

* * *

What did you make of Aro the Manager? Next chapter will be on the tour. Who do you think is up first? Review to let me know your thoughts.


	3. The Music Section - Edward Masen

Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight related. Just this silly story in my mind.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Music Section – Edward Masen**

"Music expresses that which cannot be said and on which it is impossible to be silent." ~ Victor Hugo

**Aro**

Sheet music, a piano, a guitar, a ukulele and even a guzheng! The music section has every single musical instrument you ever need or ever know. From western musical instrument to eastern musical instrument, the in-store help, Edward, knows it all. But beware, he can be moody. But that is to be expected right? Moody musician equals heart-wrenching, touching, happy, whatever emotion you name it, you have it. Music is the soul of the person no? Well let us not be stuck with the manager talking only. Let us speak to Edward, the musician expert!

~TTS~

**Edward**

Welcome to the Music Section of The Twilight Store. We have a range of all kinds of instrument present for sale in this store. Once you buy our instruments, you will have a lifetime guarantee of tuning for those who hate to tune their instruments by themselves. Most instruments here come with a five year warrantee. That is how confident we are in our instrument.

For those new instrument musicians, feel free to sign up for our classes here. I will of course be the teacher teaching you. If you like, we have one on one lessons or group lessons. The prices are printed on this sheet of paper.

Feel free to walk around and have a look at our instruments. But please limit the touching. Ask me if you would like to pick up or touch any instruments. They are fragile. Also, no sitting on any instrument benches here. If you have no other questions, please feel free to wander. I'll be hanging around here if you need help.

~TTS~

**Aro**

Now thank you Edward. Wasn't that absolutely moody of him. Well no bother, if you have any queries, please direct it to him. But take note that whatever directions he gives in this area is final. He is after all the expert here. Now if you are interested in this area, hang around. If not, then follow me and let's move on to the next area.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Leave me a review below to let me know or just to say hello!


End file.
